Joker (Burtonverse)
Joker 'was the main antagonist of the ''1989 Batman film. He was potrayed by Jack Nicholson. History Past Jack Napier was born in Brooklyn and arrived at Gotham City to live there. In his school years, Napier proved himself to be emotionally unstable, but highly intelligent while showing aptitude in Art, Chemistry and Science. He also turned to a life of violent crime. When he was 15, Jack was convicted for assault with a deadly weapon. Years later as a young man, he and his partner in crime murdered and mugged Bruce Wayne's parents. Jack then held Bruce at gunpoint but spared his life and escaped. Working for Carl Grissom Years later, Napier became the Right Hand man of crime lord Carl Grissom, but when Carl discovered that Jack was fooling around with his girl, he called Lieutenant Eckhardt to kill Napier while he and his thugs were trying to erase the evidence of criminal activity at the Axis Chemical Factory. Becoming Joker Eventually, Napier meets Batman for the first time. Before he was going to escape, Jack murders Eckhardt. In panic, Napier stepped off the catwalk over a Vat of Chemicals. Though Batman caught him and attempted to save him, Napier's leather glove slipped through Batman's and he fell into the Chemical Bath. Napier somehow survived and he was left with red lips, green hair and white skin. He attempted to do reconstructive surgery, leaving him with a wide smile, he then became much more insane than he did before. Jack returned to Carl Grissom's Office and murdered him for his attempted murder, then became the crime lord known as Joker. Joker then learned of Vicki Vale, falling in love with her and wanting to steal her from Bruce Wayne. Joker tried to kidnap Vicki but Batman saved her and defeated Joker's thugs. Joker then went to Bruce Wayne's manor in an attempt to kill him and kidnap Vicki once again. Before shooting Bruce, Joker said to him "Ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight" which Bruce recongnised and found out he was his parent's murderer. Joker begins his "parade" at the beginning of the Gotham City Festival that celebrating the city's 200th anniversary, then threw away free money to the citizens. The Balloons that Joker owned was filled with deadly Smylax; the same toxins which laughs it's victims to death and dies with a Joker-like grin. But after Batman stopped his maniacal festivities and saved everyone from Joker's Smylax via Batwing, Joker murdered his right hand, Bob the Goon, in anger and then went on to face Batman. Joker used his Peashooter to shoot down the Batwing and then took Vicki Vale to the top of the Cathedral, ordering his men to pick him up there in exactly 10 minutes. Batman followed them, he fought Joker's goons while he danced with Vale. Death Joker was beaten up by Batman in their deadly confrontation. Joker was then knock off the Balcony by Batman with a punch, but didn't fall and pulled down both Batman and Vale while all three were hanging onto a narrow ledge. Joker's Helicopter arrives in an attempt to evacuate Joker but Batman used his grapple gun to connect a gargoyle to Joker's leg while he was on the ladders of his Helicopter. Unable to get up, he lost his grip and fell to his death to the streets below. Commissioner Gordon then picked up a laughing box inside Joker's jacket which was activated by the landing. Personality Before becoming the Joker, Napier was humorless but extremely psychotic like Joker. However, as Napier, he was just as afraid of Batman as other criminals were. As Joker, he is extremely insane and enjoys committing murder. He also likes to crack up jokes and hilarious lines to his victims. Joker also enjoys the line "Ever dance with the Devil at the pale Moonlight?" which he claims to like saying to all his pray. Although Joker is very sadistic as he enjoys murder and took pleasure in Vicki Vale as he became in love with her. Joker also took interest in art and wants to become the world's first homocidal artist and as well as having his face on the one dollar bill. He also seemed to not want to get killed or hurt by Batman towards the end of the film as he attempts to convince him not to. Powers and Abilities Due to being extremely insane, Joker has complete lack of empathy and is skilled with firearms including handguns. Joker can also put fear into others including mob bosses such as Carl Grissom. Like most other incarnations of Joker, Joker has a number of lethal gag weaponry such as a Joy Buzzer and a flower on his suit which can shoot acid. Joker is also seen to be good at planning but unlike most incarnations of Joker, he didn't want Batman to kill him. Joker is also a great chemist as he had experienced in the Axis Chemicals Factory and managed to create the deadly chemical known as Smylex. Known Associates *'Bob the Goon: '''Bob was Joker's trustful friend and right hand man. He was soon murdered by Joker in anger after Batman stopped him from gassing the streets of Gotham with Smylex. *'Lawrence: 'Lawrence was a member of the Joker Goons who was killed by falling to his death in the Cathedral in an attempt to ambush Batman. *'Terence: 'Terence was a member of the Joker Goons but was arrested by the police after Joker's death. *'Carl Grissom: 'Jack Napier worked as crime lord Carl Grissom's right hand man but betrayed Jack and soon Joker killed Grissom. *'Unnamed Partner: Napier's partner helped Jack in robbing Martha and Thomas Wayne. He and Napier escaped from the police after their deaths. *'Dr. Davis: '''Davis was a hack plastic surgeon who attempted to repair Joker's face. *'Alicia Hunt: 'Alicia was a love interest for Jack but she was murdered by Joker. Known Victims *'Thomas and Martha Wayne: 'Shot by Jack Napier, before becoming the Joker in front of a young Bruce Wayne. *'Max Eckhardt: 'During his robbery at the Axis Chemicals, Joker shot Max. *'Carl Grissom: 'Grissom was shot multiple times by Joker. *'Antoine Rotelli: 'Antoine was electricified to death by Joker's Joy Buzzer. *'Vinnie Ricorso: 'Vinnie was stabbed by Joker in the neck. *'Bob the Goon: 'Shot by Joker. *'Alicia Hunt: 'Joker put acid all over her unconsious body and then hinted she was thrown out the window. *'Becky Narita: 'Infected with Smylex. *'Candy Walker: 'Infected with Smylex. *'Amanda Keeler: 'Infected with Smylex. Equipment *'Handgun: 'A standard handgun. *'Smylex: 'A deadly chemical which will cause victims to die laughing and die with a Joker like grin. *'Joy Buzzer: 'A dangerous joy buzzer capable of frying victims to death. *'Acid Flower: 'A flower on Joker's suit which can squirt out deadly acid. *'Pen: 'A deadly sharp pen which Joker kills victims with. *'Laughing Bag: 'A bag which will sent out laughs after his death. *'Glasses: 'A pair of glasses which Joker put on in an attempt to stop Batman from attacking him. *'Chattering Teeth: 'Chattering teeth that Joker let out when punched in the face by Batman. *'Button: 'A large button which Joker activated to spread Symlex. *'Helicopter: 'Joker's personal helicopter. *'Unidentified Gas: 'An unidentified gas which rather knocked out or killed the people at the Museam. *'Paint: 'Joker and his men used paint to trash the paintings at the Museam. *'Baloons: 'Baloons filled with a gas form of Smylex which he planned to use to kill hundreds. *'Long-Barreled Gun: '''An unusual gun capable of taking down the Batwing. Quotes *"If ya gotta go...GO WITH A SMILE!" *"He can't run this city without me..." *"What are you laughing at!?" *"It's me, sugarplums." *"Fried? Is that what you heard? You set me up over...A WOMAN! You must be insane." *"I've been dead once already. It's very liberating, you should think of it as...therapy." *"What a day." *"Well, Antoine, nobody wants a war. Can't do business, we'll shake hands and it'll be it." *"I'm glad you're dead!" *"I like him already." *"Ooh, we've got a live one here. Oh, they'll be a hot time in the old town tonight!" *"Ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?" *"I always ask that of all my prey. I just like the sound of it." *"Never rub another man's rubarb!" *"Hey bat-brain, I was a kid when I killed you're parents. Let's just I need you, ya gotta say you made me and how childish. Wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, heh, would ya?" *"Everytime I come for ya, someone else always gets in the way. I'll need a moment alone, boys. I'm only laughing on the outside, my smile is just skin deep. If ya could see it outside, I'm really crying." *"Sometimes I just kill myself!" *"Jack? Jack is dead my friend, you can call me, Joker. And as you see, I'm a lot happier!" *"Why, Eckhardt, you oughta think about the future." Category:Batman Burtonverse Characters Category:Jokers